


Every Day

by illmatchtheminrenown



Series: Every Day [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, M/M, implied Ten/Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illmatchtheminrenown/pseuds/illmatchtheminrenown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has been keeping a secret from Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic here on AO3, so I hope you enjoy! And feel free to tell me what you think- comments make my day :)

"Every day, Doc. Every damn day." Jack took a swig from the bottle at his side. He didn't meet the eyes of his friend. Besides still getting used to the new face, he couldn't let him see the faint mist that still clouded his blue eyes whenever the soft-spoken, loyal Welshman- his Welshman- crossed his mind. Seized with an urge born out of some combination of the liquor and a desire to prove he trusted the only friend he could keep, Jack reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of paper, oddly thick and inflexible, and dropped it on the Doctor's lap without meeting his eyes. Focusing only on the steps in front of them, he began to speak.

"Gwen was messing around with a camera one night- couldn't sleep. We didn't even know anyone else was up. We were running through one last review for the night. While we waited for the computer to finish processing, he just leaned over and rested his head on my shoulder and muttered something about the long day. I'd been thinking about saying…something, for a while. But I figured maybe I could ease into using, you know, that word. So I said, 'Just this last thing, alright, love? Then we'll get some sleep.' I couldn't…I was too-" He rolled his eyes in frustration- "-too scared to look at his reaction, or if he'd even heard me. So I just kissed the side of his head, and we sat like that til we were done. About a week later, Gwen gave me that. Apologized for intruding- again- but thought I might like it anyways. I coated it in a solution so it won't ever be ruined. 'Cause that picture- well, I couldn't say it when he was…but it…" The usually talkative captain fell silent. The Doctor looked at the picture. Behind a glass pane, two men sat close together. As he'd said, Jack's handsome face was in profile, his lips pressed to his partner's hair. But it was the other young man's expression that made the picture. Though creased with exhaustion, the smile he wore lit up his whole face. He knew.

Handing the picture back to Jack, the Doctor stood up. "Come on."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He'd almost thought he was too late, when he arrived and saw their unconscious forms, holding each other even then. He knew his friend would be fine eventually; it was the other young man, battered and lifeless, that he was concerned about. Quickly, he hefted the man's unmoving body over his shoulder and darted back into the little blue box waiting steps away.

Once inside, the Doctor set the man down gently. He hurriedly administered a shot of a clear liquid, then reached over to the glowing console. Gritting his teeth, he pulled back a panel and let out a flood of eerie golden light. Careful to avoid it himself, he allowed it to envelop the young man, simultaneously healing and sending a tactile projection back to earth. He hated himself for this deception, but he hated more the idea of giving them hope, only to rip it away if he failed. Better to ask forgiveness later, he thought.

It took longer than he expected, but at last, the man took a shallow breath and opened his eyes, revealing their blue-gray color.

"Hello there. You almost went too far there, you know?" the Doctor said.

"Where's Jack? I thought- I was…"

"Dead? Well, technically I suppose you were. But obviously, you're not now!" The Doctor cracked a smile.

"You've got to let me go back! The others- and Jack-" The man grew agitated, his voice cracking on the last word. The Doctor's smile dropped as he grew serious.

"Afraid you can't. Your body can't take it. Any stress at all, and you're back how I found you."

After a moment of struggle, he finally asked the Doctor, "Where are you taking me, then?"

"Someplace safe. You can heal, then I can come back for you." He paused. "There's one more-"

He was cut off. "Jack. He'll think…and I… and we…" The young man's eyes filled.

"I know. Believe me, I know how it feels to lose someone you… But it's the only way." He paused again. "There's one more thing. The energy I used to pull you back- it was immense. That much energy, it changes the body, makes it, well, indestructible."

The already overwhelmed man's eyes widened. "You're saying…Sorry, do you mean…I'm-"

"Immortal, yes. Well, once you heal. But that'll take some time. Ah, we're here. Allons-y!" The two men stepped out the door onto a gleaming beach, where a young woman with blonde hair was waiting.

"Take care of him, won't you?" She nodded. He hesitated. "It's good to see you, Rose." Something inexpressible passed between them, then she threw her arms around him. Grinning, he hugged her to him tightly.

"Good to see you too, Doctor. Always." Impulsively brushing his lips with a quick kiss, she took the younger man's arm and led him away. But he went with a smile, knowing what his future could have now that it couldn't before.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where're we going, Doctor?" Jack complained to his friend's back. Aside from a brusque "You'll see", he got no reply. Finally, the Doctor turned to him with a searching, uncertain expression, apparently grasping for words.

"I'm sorry. I should've tried to get this to work sooner."

The two immortals stepped onto the parallel beach. Jack silently mouthed, "What the…" as he looked around, thoroughly confused. Then, in the distance, he saw a figure walking slowly along the beach, then stopping as he saw them. Jack's world screeched to a halt- that was a stride he'd know anywhere. Breaking into a run, he saw the other person hesitate, then walk faster and faster, even as a slighter, second figure appeared behind him.

They finally collided, holding onto each other and not caring about anything else. All Jack could do was sob the man's name into his shoulder. He pulled back to kiss him, then to greet the other person, getting a faceful of blonde hair and laughing, "Rosie!" through his rare tears as he hugged his old friend. Turning back to the young man, Jack just held him, gripping the back of his jacket- even on a beach, the ridiculous man wore a suit jacket!- and repeating the name of this person he loved most of all.

"Ianto."

_________________________________________________

"Like me? Forever? As in…forever? You have…we have…" Jack's shock was written all over his face as he processed this revelation as they sat inside the TARDIS on their way home. Ianto gripped his captain's strong hand in both of his, smiling.

"Every day, Jack. Every damn day."


End file.
